WWZ
In 1940, the Nazis developed a new gas, which sent to a Concentration Camp to test. It appears to be a success at killing quickly, but when the Clean up team is sent in to clear away the Bodies, they were attacked. Within minutes the Team was zombified. Within days the Camp, and in two week the Nazis had lost more troops than in the entire of the Battle of France. In a month the Nazis had been holed up in Berlin, which they held against the Horde. By 1941, the zombies had spread across the Third Reich, and throughout Spain. The British Ambassador was evacuated, but he had been bitten, and the plane he was in crashed on the coast of the UK, releasing the virus. Within days several cities/regions had made plans of how to survive. Cornwall cut itself off from the rest of the UK and built a wall to hold the zombies back. Cambridge andf Ely blew the locks and were cut off by the impassable Fens. London was fortified by three regiments of Infantry. After two months of fighting, London fell to the Horde, and the King shot himself, but his Children had been evacuated to the North. The North of England, with Factories to make Weapons, and the rest of the British Army stationed there, fought the Zombies off. The Soviet Union sacrificed many of it's armoured Divisions whilst they built a huge wall across the USSR, it contained Stalingrad and Moscow, and a long thin line of it reached out to include Leningrad. Russian troops invade and take Alaska, and destroy the State utterly, whilst the USA ignores the Alaskan pleas for help. This gives rise to rebels who want Alaskan independence Later in the same year a Nazi ship washed up on the shore of Argentina. Within a few weeks the zombie horde in South America numbered in the 100,000s and the USA was forced to fortify the southern border, but the line was breached, and USA was split apart by the Horde. The Falkland Islands became a small region of cleanliness in the heart of infected South America, and the Population swelled massively due to an influx of Refugees. When the virus spread to Asia, the only Mainland Countries strong enough to survive it were the USSR, India and China. Japan and Taiwan also survived because of their isolated position (Islands) The Horde Rampaged though Africa relatively unopposed, but the Allied and German Forces in Eygpt allied to survive, and formed a new state in Northern Africa: Anglo-Germanic North Africa. Will humanity triumph over the Zombie Horde? It is in your hands... Moderators *Head Mod-Local (talk) 11:58, May 4, 2013 (UTC) *Vice Head Mod *Mods ** ** ** Nations North America Florida (V)- East Costal USA (I)- West Coastal USA (II)- Canada (British Dominion) (II)-Local (talk) 11:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Mexico (IX)- Alaskan Rebels (VI)- South America Colombia (IIX)- Falklands (VII)- Brazil (X)- Europe UK (I)-Local (talk) Cornwall(IV)- Cambridge (IV)- Berlin(IV)- Portugal(III)- Africa Madagascar(III)- Anglo-Germanic North Africa (IV)- South Africa (IIX)- Asia USSR (I)- China (II)- India (British Dominion) (III)-Local (talk) 13:38, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Japan (I)- Taiwan (III)- Oceania Australia (British Dominion) (III)-Local (talk) 11:43, May 4, 2013 (UTC) New Zealand (IV)- All the rest in Oceania are the same, so add them if you want to play as them The Game Will begin at 7 players Category:Map Games Category:Map Game Category:LMB Category:ASB